User talk:TerrificGravityFalconfromLU
Hi there and welcome to LEGO Universe Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:TerrificGravityFalconfromLU page—we appreciate it! If you're new to wikis, here are a few tips: :*The ' ' is a good first stop. At the Recent Changes (often called the RC,) you can see what others are editing and help them out. You can also use it to spot spammers and vandals and revert their edits. On the LU Wiki, the Recent Changes page automatically updates every 60 seconds. :*'Questions?' You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! (When you are at a discussion, please sign your comments there with ~~~~, so we know who you are. You can request a signature at Request a Signature or customize your signature at .) :*Also, please read the LU Wiki TOS and the Manual of Style. ::::Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mythrun (Talk) 14:08, May 14, 2011 ::::You are free to remove this message after you have read it. PLZ I BEG OF U TELL MYTHRUN TO LET ME CHAT AGAIN I WILL TRY NOT TO SPAM OR SWEAR!!! Who are you? IM LittleLegoMan2000 20:33, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Here yougo and heres the link to the comic shop .lfx fiel:http://www.brickshelf.com/gallery/Fast521/Shop/mini_comic_shop.lxf it looks kind weerd but its good Screen Shot 2011-08-27 at 11.29.42 AM.png|Terrific Mall :P Screen Shot 2011-08-27 at 11.25.47 AM.png|Comic shop :D with the other model you want I'm going to charge you 50k for all 3 ok? how can i play ROBLOX? =Doger= Re: The bot. Yeah, I know. I did it because you were spamming. You can come back to chat in a day and hopefully you'll learn not to spam. Hi Terrific just send a message on Mythrun's talk page so you can get back on chat like me. Yahooie7Yahooie7 00:03, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Just so you know, I'm a big fan of Blockland :P Firecycle 03:10, September 14, 2011 (UTC) THAT'S MY PICTURE YOU'RE USING FOR YOUR AVATAR!! GIVE ME CREDIT!!DaMaelstromGuy 21:47, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Not anymore sry :) DaMaelstromGuy 01:11, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Wait I've seen you in-game before! DaMaelstromGuy 14:01, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Faction Census It's only an idea but I have an idea. Randomly chosen people are mailed what their faction is. Then we total the percentage and tell how many people of that group are which faction. 7 Hello! Hi TerrificGravityFalcon! I saw you yesterday. I wanted you to be on meh team, remember? Did you get, "DudeSkaterOnStorm wants you to be on a team!" Did you? If you did, it was ME! DudeSkater! I am DudeSkater on Storm Universe and DudeSkaterOnStorm on Overbuild Universe. Cya! DudeSkater Nice profile pic bro! ;) 02:06, January 13, 2012 (UTC)Yahooie7 Hey I think from your blogs you like Minecraft. Would you be inerested in helping me re-create Lego Universe in Minecraft? EpicBoss 22:27, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Avatar ME ANGRY BIRD!!! CHECK IT OUT! :P caps. Yahooie7 15:01, February 4, 2012 (UTC)Yahooie7 Funny Picture #1 Depiction by Yahooie7, a Terrific Gravity Falcon :P. RE: The Terrific Gravity Falcon Basically its an angry birds falcon that orbits the earth. What would I put for the adjective gravity? :P Yahooie7 16:34, February 5, 2012 (UTC)Yahooie7 Ender Dragon Is this screen shot your's? I, too, am a Blockhead (my term for Minecraft players :P) and I know that the Ender Dragon is in the End not the Overworld. So, what is this? Gadzooks~The~Imortal 01:00, February 9, 2012 (UTC) In the Beta 1.9 prerelease, you could summon Ender Dragons in Creative Mode by right-clicking with a golden sword. I'm pretty sure. Tvtuttle 20:14, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Getting on to teh Minecraft server. I can't get on the LU Minecraft server because I'm not white-listed. What does that mean and how could I fix it? Tvtuttle 03:10, February 11, 2012 (UTC) In the picture you recently uploaded, there are what look like black wolves in the background. Is that a mod? Gadzooks~The~Imortal 23:59, February 11, 2012 (UTC) (/o_e)/ ] <--- RAGE. TerrificGravityFalconfromLU 01:33, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Really Bears Sorry, I guess I wasn't looking very closely at it at the time. Is there a horse in that mod? Gadzooks~The~Imortal 01:48, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Hacking, Really? We kickbanned you from chat for spamming, and now this? Come on. Tiger Hah. Not hacking. Just a glitch me and a Wikia Mod are trying to fix. -TerrificGravityFalconTheBanned Ribbit's Top Hat Oh yeah! You're right! 12 month subscrption reward. However, My Ribbit's Top Hat, was mailed to me by a mythran. So I guess its both a Mythran and non-Mythran item? P.S. I love Minecraft, woot! Goggles99 12:01, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Join Minecraft Server? Could i join you and 7ops Minecraft server? I'm fairly new at building, but nonetheless, I'm pretty good. Here are a few pics of my creative server; all is made with no mods, and by hand. http://nexusadventures.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Alec_Warper/My_Minecraft_World:_Pt_1 Alec Warper 21:48, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Minecraft server. Minecraft server! I would like to be whitelisted because I love to build and I'm good with redstone! My handle/IGN/username is MisterGryphon (duh)! May I join 7op's server? My MC name is pokeman114 The world is full of legos. I built a wall! 15:07, March 11, 2012 (UTC) I'm QuantumCD in MC, and Formic said I could join on 7ops server, but I do not know the IP, and whether or not if I'm whitelisted. I am also a newbie to multiplayer, so... yeah. TheMachine.Wiki 02:12, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Minecraft Server What's the name? I'm getting premium soon i hope. 7op's Minecraft Server To be honost I left the server in early May. But I was able to snag the IP from Triprox. Her you go: 71.225.42.9:25580 ''HunterBlackbrick'' 19:58, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Texture Pack Hey TGF, I found an AWESOME texture pack for Minecraft. You'll love it. You might even have it already have it :P http://www.planetminecraft.com/texture_pack/legouni-craft-64x64/ Uh, Dude? I just noticed something about your avatar that might be a little offending. Just take a peek at the hand he's holding up high. Yahooie7 (talk) 20:31, August 10, 2012 (UTC)Yahooie7 Just saying hi Hello, Israphel! Thanks for stopping by on my talk page! :P ༺༓ ßârßâÿ1 ༓༻ (talk) 00:00, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Minecraft Hey can I get whitelisted on 7ops server? IGN is EpicBoss15. EpicBoss (talk) 20:46, August 12, 2012 (UTC) I got Minecraft. C: I don't have my own server up, mind if you tell me your IP? Yahooie7 (talk) 23:05, August 23, 2012 (UTC)Yahooie7 Just saying hi Hi! thanks for stopping by my talk page! Glad you found the server!! ༺༓ ßârßâÿ1 ༓༻ (talk) 21:12, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Hi I don't think I ever got back to you! Well I logged in today, just to let you know I saw your message about 7op's server (it's no more). But at least I can talk to you on Steam. Have a great day! ༺༓ ßârßâÿ1 ༓༻ (talk) 17:03, January 28, 2013 (UTC) HI Hi, Gravity it is me TurboBoomShadow from lu. I am not sure if you rember, but I was on your friends list. btw my account it TurboBoomShadow on the wiki. 22:04, May 1, 2013 (UTC)TurboBoomShadow